1623
by Freeandbored
Summary: Dos naciones contando su vista de la misma situación. (Traducción de "1623" que lo pueden encontrar en dentro de los fic para la APH Rare Pair Week 2017).


"…you and I knew strange corners of life."

— F. Scott Fitzgerald, _This Side of Paradise_

La tripulación y yo llegamos a la isla: Formosa, como Portugal la llamó. Significa _hermosa_, y está en lo correcto, la isla es un paraíso. Todavía no _la_ he visto, pero sé que pronto la conoceré. Y no estaba equivocado, mi asistente me dijo: "Hay una chica". Ella estaba ahí, mirándonos con rabia. Me aproximo, ella no se mueve.

"¿Formosa?" pregunto.

Ella no responde.

"Formosa" repito.

Usa flores en su largo cabello. Su vestido es colorido y está descalza. Se ve tan pequeña y delicada, pero su mirada… me intimida. Si fuera una humana, podría tener alrededor de 14 o 15 años. Le pido a los demás hombres que no la toquen; no quiero que alguien pueda lastimarla. A partir de ahora, voy a vigilarla.

"Mi nombre es Taiwán" dice.

(ooo)

"¿Formosa?" pregunta.

Yo no respondo.

"Formosa" repite.

Lo miro con furia. Él se ve incómodo. Entonces les dice algo a los otros hombres y nos dejan solos. Él se aproxima, pero yo no me muevo.

"Mi nombre es Taiwán" digo.

Él me mira. Estoy asustada, tiene un aura intimidante y es el hombre más alto que he visto, y sus fríos ojos verdes… del mismo color que los de España y Portugal, pero los de él son diferentes. Al menos Portugal y España sonreían y trataban de hablar conmigo, pero él simplemente está ahí parado, observándome como si no supiera qué decir.

(ooo)

No importa lo que haga, diga o lo que le dé: vestidos, dulces, regalos pequeños. Ella los rechaza. Dice que no necesita nada de mí y me llama estúpido y otras cosas en un idioma que no conozco. Sé que los demás se burlan de mí. No me importa. Estoy aquí por negocios, no para consentir a esta mocosa, aunque necesito que sepa que soy de confianza. No estoy acostumbrado a esto, tengo dos hermanos, pero no he tenido que tolerar su mal carácter como lo estoy haciendo con ella. Eso me hace pensar en ellos, me pregunto qué estarán haciendo en estos momento, si estarán bien…

(ooo)

Él me da tantas cosas, y no sé qué hacer con ellas, no las quiero. Si cree que puede ganarme con sus estúpidos regalos, está muy equivocado. Su gente invadió mi tierra e impusieron sus hábitos y creencias a mi gente. No me gusta. Él debería saberlo, pero no hace nada por evitarlo.

Lo odio. Me está enseñando su extraño idioma, aun cuando sabe que ambos hablamos el mismo. Insiste en hacerme leer esos polvosos libros. No me importa. No quiero estar con él, ¿por qué no regresa a su tierra? Le digo que estoy cansada de él en uno de las lenguas que habla mi gente. Lo peor es cuando España está aquí y pelean por mí como si fuera un premio.

Le digo que lo odio, que estoy asustada. Las cosas que esos hombres le hacen a mi hogar y a mi gente, me rompen el corazón. Y no puedo hacer nada. Corro al bosque, quiero esconderme.

"No me sigas. Te odio" le digo.

Él me dice que ya lo sabe. Me encuentra. Le grito y él hace lo mismo, discutimos y decimos tantas cosas que no podemos entender. Estoy llorando en frente de él, a pesar de que me prometí a mí misma no hacerlo.

(ooo)

Traté de enseñarle mi idioma. Entonces ella murmura algo que no entiendo. Incluso trato de hablar en el idioma que tenemos en común como naciones, pero ella no me habla.

Está enojada conmigo, corrió al bosque. Doy un suspiro y lo sigo.

"No me sigas, te odio" dice.

"Lo sé, me los dices todos los días" respondo. Estoy cansado de este juego.

Me odia. Lo sé, y me odio a mí mismo por lo que le estamos haciendo a su gente y a su tierra. Está triste y molesta, y es mi culpa. Me grita y hago lo mismo, estoy desesperado y ella llora, convertí su dulce sonrisa en lágrimas. Quiero acercarme y reconfortarla. La abrazo, es el abrazo más incómodo, pero es lo menos que puedo hacer, no sé qué decirle.

Me golpea el pecho con los puños. La dejo llorar, lo necesita… la tomo entre mis brazos por lo que parece una eternidad, hasta que se queda dormida. Se ve tan inofensiva. Me pregunto su algún día esto va a terminar, no me gusta lo que los hombres están haciendo aquí, pero no puedo desobedecer las órdenes de mi jefe. No soy más que un títere, ella y yo lo somos.

(ooo)

Cuando desperté, estaba en su cama y él dormía en el piso. No parece tan aterrador cuando duerme. Podría escapar, pero no ahora. Todavía estoy cansada de tanto llorar. No puedo creer que él me haya reconfortado.

A pesar de todas las cosas terribles que le he dicho y de las veces que rechacé sus regalos, él me consoló. Me siento culpable. Él intentó protegerme. ¿Por qué es tan paciente? En su lugar, me hubiera rendido.

Lo observo detenidamente, si fuera un humano, probablemente tendría 20 años, no estoy segura, pero he visto a algunos de los otros hombres y no hay diferencia. Tiene una cicatriz en la frente, me pregunto qué le habrá pasado.

Él despierta y me ve. Y por primera vez, le agradezco. Parece sorprendido y me río de él.

(ooo)

Peleamos de nuevo. Ella me arroja a la cabeza uno de mis libros. Entonces, se va. Corre al bosque de nuevo. No puedo encontrarla. ¿Dónde está? Llueve. Estoy preocupado, mi asistente tampoco puede encontrarla.

Estoy inquieto. ¿Qué tal si está herida? ¿Qué tal si está en peligro? Voy al bosque también. Es casi de noche, y por fin la encuentro. Está durmiendo y cuando la toco, noto que tiene fiebre. Debe ser por todo lo que está pasando aquí.

Ella abre los ojos y me ve, pero vuelve a dormirse. La llevo a casa. Espero que se mejore pronto.

(ooo)

No sé qué pasó. Le aventé un libro y corrí. Me perdí y entonces empezó a llover. Tenía frío y comencé a sentirme mareada y débil. Encontré un lugar seguro y me dormí. Cuando desperté, él estaba allí, pero volví a dormirme.

Ahora estoy en cama. Él duerme en una silla junto a mí. Todavía me siento mareada, así que me quedo aquí. Él despierta y me ve.

"¿Estás bien? pregunta.

Puedo reconocer la preocupación en su cara.

"Estoy cansada" le digo.

"Entonces, duerme. Después te traeré algo de comer" contesta, y se va.

Creo que él me salvó.

(ooo)

En este punto, iniciamos una inusual amistad, si puedo llamarla de esa forma. A veces me hace bromas y me hace muchas preguntas, trato de ser paciente y no perder su confianza. Le cuento sobre mis viajes, cómo es mi tierra, acerca de mi familia… y cuánto extraño a mis hermanos. Ella también tiene familia, pero no habla mucho de ellos, y lo entiendo.

En ocasiones, pone pequeños animales en mi escritorio o juega con Miffy. Pero conforme pasan los días, solo pone flores y guardo algunas en un libro. Esas flores me recuerdan a ella.

(ooo)

Creo que ahora confío en él. No se enoja cuando pongo bichos o ranas en su escritorio y contesta a todas mis preguntas. Debe ser interesante viajar tanto como él lo hace. Su tierra parece muy diferente de aquí. Me gustaría ir algún día, pero no se lo digo. Es mi secreto.

Luce muy nostálgico cuando habla de sus hermanos. Cambio el tema, porque no quiero hablar de los míos. Él lo comprende. Hasta este momento, pienso que no es tan malo como pensé.

A veces, suspira cuando le pregunto algo, le digo que España y Portugal nunca hacían eso y replica sarcásticamente: "Lamento no ser como ellos".

"No te pongas celoso" le digo. Él no se ríe, solo me ignora.

**1662**

Nos hemos rendido, fuimos expulsados. Tengo que regresar a mi tierra, pero primero, quiero verla y despedirme. Ella se ve triste, aunque sé que no lo admitirá.

"Tal vez, nos veamos de nuevo en otras circunstancias" me dice.

"Eso espero. Por favor, cuídate" le pido y ella me abraza.

(ooo)

Tiene que regresar a su tierra. Fueron expulsados. Quiero despedirme y por fin, lo encuentro. Se ve triste. Yo también lo estoy, quiero decírselo, pero mi orgullo no me lo permite. Probablemente él lo sabe.

Lo único que le digo es que espero que nos veamos de nuevo. Sin embargo mi voz suena como si no me importara. Él dice lo mismo, me pide que me cuide. No puedo evitarlo y lo abrazo.

Estoy segura. Nos veremos de nuevo.

**Alguna época presente…**

Otra reunión mundial, estoy aburrido. Miro a los demás, algunos de ellos hacen lo mejor que pueden por no quedarse dormidos, entonces, veo una cara graciosa e intento no reírme. Taiwán sabe mejor que nadie que no me rio fácilmente, pero ella… ella es la única que me hace sonreír sin mucho esfuerzo. No ha cambiado mucho; todavía me hace bromas. China y yo somos sus víctimas favoritas.

Cuando la reunión termina, la invito a almorzar. Ella acepta. No hemos hablado por un tiempo, hemos estado trabajando mucho. Me cuenta que quiere visitarme de nuevo, dice que seré su guía de turistas personal así como ella lo ha sido conmigo cuando la visito.

Estoy de acuerdo.

"Está bien. Sabes, otras naciones me piden lo mismo cuando me visitan"

"¿Y te diviertes con ellos?" pregunta.

"Oye ¿estás celosa?" la provoco.

"¡Por supuesto que no!"

Han pasado cientos de años, y de alguna forma, nos hemos vuelto cercanos. Disfruto pasar tiempo con ella, es divertida y ambos amamos la jardinería. Sé que algunas personas piensan que no tenemos nada en común, y honestamente, hasta yo estoy sorprendido de que después de todo, ella me considere su amigo.

Por accidente, tiro mis libros y mis notas. Ella me ayuda a levantarlos y encuentra un libro para aprender chino mandarín. Entonces me mira con curiosidad.

"Yo… solamente… quería intentarlo, para cuando te visitara. Por lo menos…" digo.

"Está bien"

Y saca de su mochila un libro para aprender neerlandés.

(ooo)

Esta reunión mundial es aburrida. Alemania no ha parado de hablar. Todos se están durmiendo. Holanda me ve y le hago una cara graciosa. Él hace como que tose. Lo conozco tan bien, sé que intenta no reírse; creo que debería dejar de molestarlo, pero es divertido. Él es tan serio todo el tiempo, aunque no es tan gruñón cuando se le llega a conocer mejor, solo es malo para socializar.

No ha cambiado mucho desde esos días cuando yo solía _odiarlo_ y él trataba de tolerarme. Ahora, me gusta pasar tiempo con él. Hemos vivido por tantos años para saber que no podemos vivir con resentimientos. No estoy segura de cuándo nos volvimos amigos. Es genial tener a alguien que le gusten las flores y la poesía tanto como a mí. Es decir, hay otras personas a las que les gustan también, pero de alguna manera, él es el único que me entiende.

Me invitó a almorzar y le dije que sí. Ha pasado tiempo desde que hicimos algo juntos. Hemos tenido mucho trabajo. A veces le mando mensajes, pero no es lo mismo. Le digo que quiero visitarlo de nuevo; tiene que ser mi guía de turistas personal, porque yo lo soy cuando me visita.

Me dice que otras naciones le piden lo mismo, y entonces le pregunto si es divertido, tratando de que no lo malinterprete. Me provoca diciéndome que estoy celosa. No lo estoy, bueno, no tanto. Él no debe saberlo.

Tira sus libros. Lo ayudo a recogerlos y no puedo creer lo que veo, es un libro para aprender chino mandarín. Lo miro y él se sonroja. Dice que quiere intentarlo. Entonces, le enseño el libro que acabo de comprar: es para aprender neerlandés.

"¿Qué tal si yo te enseño chino y tú me enseñas neerlandés?" le propongo.

Estoy esperando su respuesta, parece sorprendido, entonces sonríe y asiente.

"Con una condición" dice.

"¿Cuál?"

"Por favor, no me vayas a golpear con los libros"

Entonces me acuerdo de ese momento y ambos nos reímos.

* * *

**Nota:** _Esta es la traducción del fic del mismo nombre que escribí para la APH Rare Pair Week 2017. Probablemente los datos no son preciso. Tuve que utilizar el POV de ambos pues quería darle un toque personal, no sé si funcionó. _


End file.
